King of Hiccup's
by Whenever I Dream - I Write
Summary: After a battle with the dragon king everyone thinks Hiccup is dead. Then two girls come from a kingdom called the Hiccup kingdom and as they describe their father the king they realize Hiccup might just be alive...but for how much longer?
1. Chapter 1

**So I changed the beginning a bit but other than that everything's the same.**

* * *

No one had seen Hiccup for about five years now. They all assumed he was dead though after the battle with the dragon king. Hiccup had been swallowed by the dragon and did something inside of it to cause it to explode. Life was tougher without him, but no one really missed him except for Astrid and Stoick. Astrid missed him because he had preposed shortly before and Hiccup was Stoick's last remaining relative. Although the people in Berk can't help but point out in some way how Hiccup could help with every day problems. In honor of his (supposed) death they now hold a new holiday called Hiccup Day. On that day you have to do something that pertains to Hiccup. Whether it be dressing like him, mimicking one of his inventions, or saying things that he said, all day.

* * *

"Chief! Chief!" yelled a guard.

"I know! I heard the catapult's. Get the dragons! Where are the kids?" Hiccup said almost at once to the guard.

"The dragons are already out. The kids have fled. I told them to go to Berk, just like you to if there was an emergency."

"What about the enemy?"

"Can't see the ground. They've already almost broken through the wall. We're suffering heavily."

"Put the catapults on the new switch I made for them. We're fleeing the island."

Hiccup met his men on the far shore. All the boats were packed. The castle exploded.

"There goes all my hard work!" muttered Hiccup.

The enemy was seen coming towards them. Two men picked up the last injured warrior and headed to the boats...they wouldn't make it. Hiccup ran forward with his sword taking the enemy head on to allow them time to escape.

"Chief!" screamed the guard who was too far away to help.

"Go! You're in command till I get back!" Hiccup shouted as the enemy forced the sword out of his hand and quickly bound him.

The boats were a safe distance out by now. The leader of the enemy walked up to Hiccup.

"Where are your army of runts headed, Hiccup?" he said.

"I will never reveal to you where my men have gone. And as long as they are safe you have no leverage with me, Desmond." Hiccup retorted. (Desmond is the evil leaders name)

"Take him back to our boats. We'll deal with this runt later." Desmond spat.

* * *

"I want daddy, Sapphire." a girl with soft brown hair and green eyes said.

"Jade, you know it's not safe to go back." answered a girl with blue eyes and black hair(Sapphire), "Dad wants us on our way to Berk and chances are he's probably on his way to Dragon's Point by now."

"Do you think you could do that thing with you're dragon that allows you to see where others are? You know just to make sure he's safe." Jade fretted.

"Fine." was Sapphire's response.

Sapphire concentrated hard on memories of her father.

_She saw his last commands and the walls destroyed. She saw him give himself up for on defenseless, injured man. Then she Desmond, the Hiccup's kingdoms most feared enemy, cruelly pushing their father into a small cell inside a boat._

_"Well, Hiccup," he said, "for once you didn't entirely succeed."_

_"What do you mean? As long as my men and the children I have adopted are safe then I have one." Hiccup said with confidence._

_"I wouldn't be too sure about that, runt." he said in disgust and left._

"He gave himself up." Sapphire mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you?" Jade said loudly.

"I said he gave himself up!" Sapphire yelled.

"Oh,"

They rode the rest of the way in quiet thinking of what Desmond might do to their adopted father. It hadn't been that long ago when he adopted them either. They're mother had been a rescued slave, as had their father. It all started when their father and mother met having the same slave owner. They eventually fell in love and had us. The slave owner was madder than could be and beat our father to death. Our mother died birthing us. When we were ten he put us up on the slave market. He originally was going to sell us to separate owners, but Hiccup challenged him to a duel. Winner, took us and the loser became their slave. Hiccup didn't seem like much of a hero, but we secretly hoped he would win...and he did. He had fought with all the love and determination in the world for us. He said he wouldn't take the man as his slave, and the man in turn swore that he would destroy everyone that Hiccup loved...that man was Desmond. Anyways Hiccup said he'd adopted us and he's more of our big brother rather than a father. Guilt swamped Sapphire. Her father had recued thousands of slaves and hiccups and he was getting rewarded by being locked up like a slave...she couldn't stand the fear and sadness that engulfed her and cried into the back of her dragon.

* * *

"Astrid! Unknown dragon riders are approaching from the south shore!" said Snotlout.

After Hiccup died she became the leader of the dragon academy and the leader of the dragon defenses.

"Never mind they're already here! Man there fast!" Snotlout continued.

Two girls climbed off their dragons. One girl had brown hair and grenn eyes, and the other had black hair and blue eyes. One dragon was blue with blue eyes the other was green with green eyes, but the one thing they had in common was that they were Night Furies!

"Can I help you?" Astrid asked.

The blue eyed girl stepped forward. "Sapphire Haddock of the Hiccup Kingdom and my sister Jade Haddock. Our kingdom was under attack when we left. Our father said we would be safe here."

Astrid stood there dumbfounded. "Did you say Haddock?" she stuttered.

"Yes, why?" asked Sapphire.

"What did your father look like?" asked Astrid.

"Auburn hair and green eyes. His full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll and he's about twenty five, I think. He was planning to visit Berk this year, but our most feared enemy kept attacking..." Jade answered this time.

"Follow me," Astrid said and led them to Stoick's house.

She knocked.

"It's open,' replied Stoick.

Astrid and the girls walk in.

"Stoick, these girls say that their father is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, and that he's been taken prisoner."

Stoick immediately looked up at these words.

"Hiccup's alive?!" he said in barely a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had gotten a few reviews that I didn't like and I changed the beginning a small bit so it no longer relates to their reviews...in case you read stories reviews and realized that the review and story didn't match. :)**

* * *

"I hope you are finding you're accomadations suitable?" asked Desmond as he circled the chair Hiccup was tied to.

Hiccup glared at him. "I know what trying to do Desmond and I'm not an idiot, I'm a Haddock which means I'm stubborn. You know I know that the only way you can hurt me now is to make me feel sorry or upset, and I've planned for anything you could possible throw at me." Hiccup spat.

"Oh, really? Then why haven't you returned home in the last five years?"

"Because I've been rescuing slaves and taking in orohans. Until recently I made plans to leave but you interrupted them."

"What about your daughters? Surely never seeing them again would bring some sort of emotion?"

"Yeah, you're right. I feel like crying like a two year old over spilt milk." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"You won't always be able to use the dragon's stone to protect you. Once I get my hands on it there will be no mercy for you!"

"Yeah, yeah, and all my loved ones will be mercilessly killed or tortured. Heard it a billion times."

* * *

"Do you think we'll actually see him again?" asked the guard who was now in command.

Yes, Dune. He has the dragon's stone...nothing can hurt him as long as he is happy." answered the wounded soldier who Hiccup sacrificed himself for.

"I'm sorry about all my fretting, Smith, it's just I've never met a guy as good as him."

"I know, Dune. He gave himself up for my life...we'll all always be very grateful towards him."

* * *

"So your dragons are Night Furies?" asked Astrid.

The two girls told their story and as much of Hiccup's story as they knew yesterday and concluded by telling them how Hiccup created the two dragons for them.

"The blue one is Empress and the green one is Emerald." answered Jade, "And obviously Emerald is my dragon." she continued.

"So you never mentioned how you got your names." Astrid said.

"Hiccup named us. Before that we were called names like Brownie, Blue Eyes, Green Eyes, Blackie,...and I could go on but I won't." Jade replied.

"So, could you tell me a bit more about Hiccup's kingdom of hiccups?" asked Astrid.

"Well, we were his first rescues. Then he kept challenging people and helping orphaned hiccups. Eventually the business got so chaotic that we had to move to another island. There we built a castle and Dune, our dad's second in command, proposed the idea of a leader to manage things...everyone voted Hiccup." said Sapphire.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Jade suddenly exclaimed and went to her saddle bag, "Dad gave me these."

Jade held up three necklaces with a small black stone on them.

"They are called dragon's stones. Dad said that they protect the owner from enduring any physical harm." Jade said, "He also said that they can only be taken off when your upset. There used to be tons of these but now technically there's only one...these necklaces can be combined with Sapphire's, Hiccup's, and mine to make the last one in existence. Dad split it into pieces to keep it safe from Desmond because all the pieces combined lead to something like a bunch of power and immortality...something like that anyways."

* * *

A dark cloud appeared in the distance the next day.

"Jade, Sapphire!? You wouldn't happen to know anything about dark clouds would you? Are they connected to Desmond or something?" asked Astrid who started to fidget nervously.

"No! Of course not! That means the others are here!" the two girls said in unison.

"Who are the others?" Astrid said confused...she didn't remember them saying anything about "others".

"Took them long enough," huffed Sapphire.

"You don't think we were the only kids there did you? We stayed closer to Hiccup because he adopted us, and since he lives on the bottom floor we would have been the first to leave." Jade explained.

Before Berk knew it orphans were crowding the place, but they were well behaved and very timid.

One more courageous boy walked up to Stoick. "We saw King Hiccup's men on the way here. They want to know if they can dock here." the boy said.

"Uh, how many of them are there?" Stoick asked.

The boy laughed. "Enough to put Dagur in his place!"

* * *

"So I see you've found one weakness of not having the whole dragon's stone." Hiccup grinned smugly. Splitting the dragon's stone was the wisest thing he'd done...maybe...Desmond had just discovered he could torture Hiccup without leaving a scar...that would make things a little harder to endure, but as long as his hiccups and rejects of society were safe Hiccup couldn't be happier.

"You fool! You idiot!" Desmond yelled as Hiccup grinned harder, "You're just asking for a death sentence aren't you! Splitting the dragon's stone! How could you be so stupid!" A plan cam to his mind that was sure to work to get the dragon's stone fragment from Hiccup. "I know why you'd do such a thing." he said evilly, "Because you're a hiccup...the gods hate little rejects like you...you never do anything right..." It was working! Hiccup's face looked down and his eyes seemed to be shining from the moisture forming on them. "You're a pathetic excuse for a Viking, a reject, a whimp, a coward! Everything a hiccup is, is what you are! For the god's sake you're name is even Hiccup! You're nothing, but a weak runt who can't even protect himself."

"That does it!" Hiccup said. Those last remarks just made him mad...mad enough to be able to break from the ropes holding him and lunge on top of Desmond.

The two where now engulfed in fighting each other. Desmond fighting till the death, Hiccup fighting for freedom. Punching, kicking, dodging, rolling, anything they could do they did. They were now fighting up close. Desmond held Hiccup's right arm at an awkward angle while Hiccup pushed him against the wall with his left. Then there was a _snap_ and Hiccup's dragon's stone was no longer in his position.

Desmond grinned at his prize.

Hiccup's expression changed to one of horror. He pushed Desmond to the floor and took off running through the village. He heard people chasing him and telling him to stop, but he didn't look back...he just kept going. An arrow hit him in his right arm, one grazed his head, a third punctured his abdomen, but he still kept going until he there was no more ground...just sky...and the darkness that quickly overtook him.


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid walked into Hiccup's room where the two girls were staying. She saw Sapphire lay down and start muttering to herself as she stared at the wall. Then her eyes closed and her body went limp.

"Sapphire!" Astrid yelled.

Jade jumped. "Astrid, don't yell like that!" Jade shout whispered.

"Why not? She's in trouble...can't you see."

"She's fine...she learned how to see through others eyes. She wanted to learn so that she could make sure dad was okay when ever he was doing something dangerous and we weren't allowed to come."

They look to Sapphire, waiting for when she wakes.

* * *

_Everything is dark...I can's see anything. _Sapphire said to herself._ Where's dad?_

"Sapphire? How did you get in my head?" it was Hiccup.

"Dad!" I said gleefully as I turned around. I instantly wished I hadn't. He was laying there looking at me as he panted...hard, and there was a red circlish like area on his right shoulder and the left side of his abdomen. "Are you okay? What happened?" I asked it but I don't think I really wanted to know.

"Desmond got my piece of the dragon's stone. I think I escaped, but I blacked out when I fell so I don't actually know where I am." Hiccup said. "Now how did you get in my head?"

"I don't know. Normally when I do this I see things through your eyes, but..."

"Wait! You've done this before...When?"

"Let's see...when you were fighting Desmond last year, when you destroyed the largest slave trading post in the archipelago, some other small battles 'n' stuff, and the most recent battle when you gave yourself up."

Hiccup nods in understanding.

"You know maybe it's the fact that you're unconscious. So instead of just seeing black it brought me here."

"Could be...you should go though."

"Fine I'm going...Bye dad."

"Bye," he croaked.

* * *

Sapphire opened her eyes to see Astrid and Jade talking.

"She wanted to learn so that she could make sure dad was okay when ever he was doing something dangerous and we weren't allowed to come." Jade said.

They two turned towards Sapphire to wait for her wake only to see her watching them.

"How long have you been back?" asked Jade.

"Long enough to hear you're last sentence." Sapphire replied.

"How's Hiccup?" Astrid was eager to know how he was.

"Fine, I think. It's hard to tell what happened, but I think he's unconscious." the others gasped, "On the positive I also think he's escaped Desmond. Oh, and Desmond has Hiccup's dragon's stone."

"That means he still has Sapphire's, Stoick's, Toothless's, Astrid's, and mine." Jade said as they had given the three to the ones closest to Hiccup.

* * *

"According to the map we need to go towards the Bezerkers and then zigzag through random groups of island and approach the back side of Berk to prevent leading Desmond to the children." Dune said to Smith. After Smith was allowed out of the doctor's boat Dune appointed Smith to be his second in command till they met back up with Hiccup.

"Agreed," said Smith.

A soldier walked into the hold where they were discussing this.

"D-Dune," he started, "this was just brought up in one of the fishing nets nearby. He tossed an object tangled in plants to Dune.

"What would something with land plants be doing in the sea?" Dune asked.

No one answered.

He cleared away the plants revealing a metal foot and they all gasped.

"I-It's Hiccup's!" exclaimed Smith.

"Do you think he's dead?" asked the soldier.

"Hopefully not. I mean this is Hiccup we're talking about." said Dune confidently even though his voice was wavering.

Smith and the soldier murmured in agreement.

It would be hard for them all if they found out that Hiccup really was dead. Most of the soldiers were rejected hiccups or prisoners of war turned into slaves. The kids were mostly orphaned hiccups, but a few were born into slavery. He had helped them all out one way or another and they were all very grateful for his help.

* * *

_Nightwing! There's something in the water...Are you sure it's safe to fish here?_ asked a young black Night Fury.

_Yes, I'm sure. I've fished these waters several times, Nightshade._ Skywing, a sky blue Night Fury, said to her younger sister. Then she saw what her sister was talking about...it looked like a Viking. _Hang on! I'm going to see what that is._ She dove down to where the Viking was. He didn't move or yell or try to fight her...just lay motionless in the water. Then she smelled an all too familiar scent on him...Nighthawk! Their brothers scent...his live scent! She scooped the Viking up in her paws and rejoined her sister.

_You're taking that...that...what's it called with you?_ asked Nightshade.

_Yes, I'm taking him captive because he has Nighthawks live scent on him._ Skywing said excitedly.

_No way! You think he'll take us to him?_

_I don't know, but I hope he does. Why don't you take him back to the cave nest and I'll meet you there with as much fish as I can carry._

_Okay works for me. Father and mother will be so happy to have an opportunity to see Nighthawk again!_

Back at the cave nest.

_Mother? Is father back yet?_ asked Nightshade.

_No. Why are you back so soon?_ her mother growled smelling the Viking.

_Don't hurt him mother! He has Nighthawks live scent! Skywing thinks he could take us to Nighthawk._

_True, but we'll need a good picture of him. Vikings can be a bit dense in the head sometimes._ her mother said.

_So you mean dad?_ Nightshade giggled.

_We're back!_ said Skywing as their father and her entered the cave.

_Skywing told me about the Viking on the way here. We should tend to any wounds he has in hopes of him waking faster._

They all nodded in agreement and started to work on various things to make the Viking as comfortable as they could.

* * *

**So if you were wondering why I put what the dragons say in italics it's because technically they don't have a language they just growl, warble, purr, hiss, exc. Please review, all you awesome people who have been reviewing my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

_He's still sleeping. _Nightshade said annoyed.

_Yeah well that's typical for Vikings that don't respond to a bunch of Night Furies surrounding them. _replied Skywing.

The two sisters were watching him while they waited for their parents to return.

_I wonder what happened to him... _said Nightshade_ It's not typical to find Vikings on this state without the smell of dragons blood._

Skywing turned her head to look at him_ We should try to get those arrows out of him while he's asleep. It'll hurt him more if he wakes with them still in._

_How will we get them out though? _asked Nightshade.

_I'll take care of that...You go and make that ointment mother taught you to make for injuries. _replied Skywing. As her sister hurried off to get the ingredients for the ointment Skywing heaved herself over to the Viking. She carefully grabbed the arrow in his right shoulder and slowly pulled straight up. Then she did the same for the one in his abdomen. To put the ointment on they would need to get his armor off. Though looking closer at it, it didn't look much like the typical armor she'd seen Vikings wear, but rather like an everyday attire. Using her claws she carefully pulled the top half off. Blood was already starting to ooze from the wounds. She took the top piece of his attire and placed it in one of the many pools in the cave to let the blood wash out of it.

By now her sister was back and was applying the ointment.

_Do you think he'll live?_ asked Nightshade._ I mean he has no leg, he had two arrows in him, and he's been unconscious for days!_

_Give him time. Now that the arrows are removed and the ointment is on the wounds he will heal faster. _Skywing said logically.

* * *

"Dune we're approaching Berk." said Smith.

Dune hadn't been eating well and was in a depressed state ever since they discovered Hiccup's metal foot in the ocean.

"Okay," Dune croaked. He pulled on his best suit of armor and then glanced at the crown. Technically if he was in charge he should be wearing it, but he didn't feel worthy of wearing it...not if there was the chance of Hiccup being alive.

Smith picked up the crown and placed it on Dune's head. "You're leader until Hiccup either shows up or is proven dead. No one will criticize you for wearing the crown. You are worthy of leadership no doubt about it, Dune, you acted like a natural born leader before and now you seem to have lost it..."

Dune gave him a blank stare.

Smith sighed, "Look, Dune, Hiccup didn't appoint you as second in command for nothing. He needed someone who could take control of throne whenever he was gone and you were perfectly qualified. The first time you ran the kingdom while he and I did a raid we were actually watching you to see if you really were the right man for the job. So I suggest you start acting like the leader we saw and not the hopeless hiccup we're seeing now."

Dune grinned. "You sure have a way with words...I am a hiccup."

"I know dufus. Now get out there! The chief will be waiting for you!"

* * *

Stoick, Astrid, and Sapphire and Jade were eagerly looking over the soldiers as they unloaded of the ships. Only two weeks ago had they fled their home. Most of them looked downcast and hardly spoke a word. But they weren't looking at the soldiers directly, but instead for Hiccup.

Jade saw the king's crown and looked closer. She was disappointed yet intrigued at the fact it was Dune wearing it. Dune walked their way he saw them, Smith close in his heals.

"Hello," Dune croaked to Stoick. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a metal foot, "this was found in the ocean."

Jade and Sapphire's expressions changed instantly. "Dad," they muttered at the same time.

"That was Hiccup's?" asked Astrid. It looked nothing like his. It was mostly composed of a black metal with some brown and green here and there.

Smith nodded.

"Of course he's still alive!" Sapphire said a little more desperate than she intended.

"It's okay Sapphire we'll all miss him." Smith said trying to comfort the girl.

She backed away, "No! He's got to still be alive! Because when I did that thing I do to see if he's okay I wouldn't have seen him at all. So he must be alive just unconscious!"

Dune thought for a moment, "Yeah she's probably right, but the question is for how much longer?"

They all looked at him as if he had grown wings.

"What I'm saying is that they probably knocked him out and will start torturing him to get him to say where we are and he may not make it that far through all that." Dune said.

"Well you could also be wrong," said Sapphire, "after all he did fall in the ocean. Maybe they lost him there?"

"Maybe..." Smith muttered.

"Well why don't we go to the Great Hall and discuss where your men and the orphans can stay?" suggested Stoick.

They turned to go to the Great Hall, but Dune stood there for a moment thinking. It felt strange to hear Stoick say "your men" when they could technically be Hiccup's men. However, he had to admit it made him feel kind of good...

"Hey you coming?" called Smith.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Dune said as he hurried to catch up, "Just got a little lost in thought I guess."

* * *

Back at the kingdom where Desmond ruled.

"One piece down...five to go," Desmond muttered evilly. "I don't see what could possibly go wrong."

"Sir, the oceans been scoured by the armada and they've come up with nothing relating to Hiccup. However, they did see some Night Furies fishing over at Night Eagle's Bay." said a soldier.

"Let me ask you this." Desmond said with an evil grin, "Did I ask the armada to find a Night Fury or Hiccup?"

"Uh Hiccup, but.."

"Then why do you bring reports of a Night Fury, but not Hiccup? If it's so hard to find him in the area he's obviously not in expand the search area."

"Yes, sir!"

"One more thing..."

"Y-yes sir?"

"Prepare my best boat...I have a sudden urge to hunt a dragon."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**So I know not a whole lot happens in this chapter, but I'm trying to stretch things out to make it a bit longer. I'm also lucky to get to post this tonight as I almost didn't get to finish typing it up. Anyways I already have a few ideas, but if you could help that would be great! I need ideas for the Night Furies and Hiccup. Like what they do when Hiccup tries to escape, what they do when he won't accept the medicine they're trying to get him to eat, and whatever else you might like to see in the story related to that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I just want to say thank you to those of you who took the April fools thing as a joke and didn't sound like you were throwing a tantrum on the other end of the computer...anyways I hope you enjoy the real chapter!**

* * *

Hiccup was starting to stir from his unconsciousness. He muscles were stiff and his eyes a bit blurry. He tried moving each limb to see if he'd broken anything. Right leg, check. Left leg, his prosthetic was missing but other than that check. Left arm, check. Right arm, a bit of pain from the arrow but it didn't hurt that much so it must be healing. He pulled himself up into a sitting position leaning against the wall, an unwelcoming stench met his nose. There was a pale green cream smeared on his shoulder and abdomen where the arrows had hit. _So someone rescued me, huh._ he said to himself. Looking around he saw he was in a cave with a few tunnels branching out and pools scattered everywhere. His leather suit and tunic were in a pool not to far from him soaking. Probably to wash any blood off. His prosthetic was no where to be seen. He picked himself up and hopped towards the tunnel that he believed lead out. Right as he rounded the first bend there was a white dragon with it's back turned to him sniffing the ground. Hiccup immediately wheeled around and hid behind a stalagmite to hide from the dragon's view. He peered from behind the stalagmite to see that the dragon hadn't noticed him yet. So he turned to hop back to the main cave but as soon as he turned his head he found himself face to face with a Night Fury. He almost shouted _Toothless!_ but stopped himself when he realized the dragon had yellow eyes. It warbled something to the other dragon who immediately flew over and nudged him roughly back towards the main cave. The nudge was enough to send Hiccup tumbling to the ground. The white dragon, which he realized was a Night Fury, let out an annoyed sigh and picked him up with it's teeth retracted. It carried him back to the main cave and laid him back where he had been laying before. He stayed laying down as the white Night Fury looked like she would shoot him the moment he sat up. He rolled over and yawned just then realizing that all the hopping he'd done and the lack of food had made him tired and he drifted into sleep.

_So he finally awoke._ said Skywing.

_Yes, mother and father will be very happy to hear it. He seems weak though..._ Nightshade replied.

_True, but that's typical. Even for dragons. Give him a few days and he'll be fine. In the mean time I think we should name him. _Skywing suggested.

_Okay, let's see...auburn hair...forest green eyes..._Nightshade started to continue but stopped in amazement.

_The prophecy!_ they yelped at the same time.

There had been a prophecy predicting a great Viking and dragon.

_The first Hiccup predicted to thee,_

_The words of a brilliant prophecy._

_Should the Red Death not choose to flee,_

_The death of the queen will come to be._

_The death of the queen is predicted to thee,_

_By a boy and a dragon who work as a team._

_Auburn hair, freckles there, and stubborn he'll be._

_The third hiccup is who he'll be._

_The second hiccup predicted to thee,_

_The tale of the blackest Night Fury._

_He'll partner with the Viking teen,_

_Both with the eyes of the forest green._

_This is the prophecy predicted to thee,_

_Of a young Viking teen,_

_And the Night Fury._

_Together they'll be,_

_The death of the queen._

This was the prophecy and the sisters knew their brother was the blackest Night Fury they'd ever seen and he had green eyes. Then the Viking had Auburn hair, freckles, and green eyes. Could this be the Viking of legend and could their brother be the greatest Night Fury? The only way to know would be when the Viking woke again. The they could give him the Dragon's Stone of Legend and he would be able to talk to them and they could ask him.

* * *

Stoick and Dune were making plans for the orphans. Dune said he wouldn't stay long on Berk as he and the rest of Hiccup's armada would be finding allies to help against Desmond's army. Most of the orphans had their dragons to rely on for food and shelter, but those who were too young either found a place to stay with a Berkian or had an older sibling or friend who would take care of them.

"The other men and I are going to the Bezerkers and Outcasts to seek their help." said Dune.

"I know that the Outcasts are for the most part peaceful now, but the Bezerkers? What made you decide to choose them as allies?" asked Stoick.

"Ah, well, the Bezerkers heard of us and how powerful we had become and they sought our alliance." Dune answered.

Stoick nodded.

"I was thinking we'd leave in the morning tomorrow. Now we just need to decide what to do with the kids..." continued Dune.

"I don't think their causing much of a problem. Even if there are about a hundred of them." said Stoick.

"Are you sure?" asked Dune, "I mean if they're any problem at all I can always find somewhere else for them to stay."

"Nonsense, it's no harm at all."

"Well, if you're so sure then I guess I should get ready for tomorrow."

* * *

_The boat keeps circling the same area the girls said they found the Viking. _said the male Night Fury.

It was dark and his black coat blended in easily with the night sky. His green eyes focused on his mate. She was white Night Fury which was a rare occurance for their breed. Her blue eyes were focused on the ships circling below.

_We should get close to see if we can tell what they're saying. _his mate suggested.

_I'll go down and see what I can hear. If you were to go down they'd spot you. _he replied.

_Okay, but be careful. _His mate warned.

He flew down silently and let himself slide into the water. He kept his wings spread which allowed him to slice through the water like a Vikings sword through flesh. He perked his ears up as he approached the boat.

"No Night Furies in sight!" said one of the Vikings on board, "If I don't get my hands on that white Night Fury I'll slit your throat for lying to me!"

"Sir I assure you I saw one here." said another Viking.

So they were probably looking for his daughter, but they would also probably accept his mate.

"As if I don't have enough stress on me with that pitiful excuse for a Viking escaping my prisons." hissed the first Viking.

"Well, he did get an arrow in his shoulder and abdomen...not to mention the fall into the ocean after a hard run...he's probably dead. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if those dragons ate what was left of him." replied the second.

"Shut up," the first said annoyed.

I'd had enough. I flew to my mate and relayed the news to her and we headed back to our cave nest.


End file.
